starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Droide de combate B1/Leyendas
Los Droides de combate B1 formaban el grueso del Ejército Droide de la Federación de Comercio y el Ejército Droide Separatista durante las Guerras Clon. A menudo llamados "hojalatas" por los soldados clon de la República Galáctica, fueron los sucesores tanto del droide asesino HKB-3 como del droide de combate serie OOM. Los B1 fueron quizá los más numerosos y prescindibles soldados de la historia galáctica, y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los soldados orgánicos, eran capaces de actuar en entornos hostiles como bajo el agua o en el espacio. Fueron diseñados, en su mayor parte, para derrotar a sus enemigos a través de números absolutos, no a través de su capacidad de pensar (eran muy vulnerables a los trucos) o de sus habilidades de combate (a diferencia de los soldados clon). El droide de batalla B1 se utilizó con frecuencia como un soldado de la Federación de Comercio. Como resultado, los B1 estaban presentes en casi todas las batallas que implicaban a dicha Federación. Las primeras batallas que involucraron a los droides requerían de una computadora de control central situada en órbita que les permitiese "pensar", pero fue eliminado en su mayoría después de la Batalla de Naboo, pues un ataque destruyó la unidad central destinado al planeta, lo que dio como resultado que todos los droides situados en el planeta se apagaran. Los droides B1 dejaron de emplearse tras la Orden 66. Caracteristicas Diseño Los neimoidianos en su día difundieron el falso rumor de que Las cabezas de droides de batalla B1 "fueron diseñadas para imitar la forma del cráneo de un neimoidiano después de la muerte"; con lo que pretendían infundir miedo en el corazón del enemigo. Además de esto, sus cuerpos se parecían vagamente a los de los propios geonosianos. Los droides de batalla B1 eran físicamente idénticos a su predecesor directo, la serie-OOM de droides de batalla, excepto porque los modelos OOM fueron codificados por colores de acuerdo con su función, ya fuera comandante o de guardia. Algunos fueron pintados con diferentes colores para combinar en un entorno determinado. Esto se ve en "Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance", videojuego para Wi,i y en "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", la serie de televisión. Los droides B1 miden 1,91 metros de altura y poseen sensores de color negro. Los droides B1 fueron vinculados por lo general a una unidad central de control ubicada en una nave espacial a distancia o en otro centro bien defendido. Sin embargo, como los droides evolucionaron y obtuvieron un software superior, empezaron a pensar de forma individual. La introducción de esta mejora se debió a que la destrucción de la unidad central podía conducir a un fallo masivo, por ejemplo, durante la Batalla de Naboo, cuando Anakin Skywalker destruyó la nave de control de droides. Durante las Guerras Clon,los soldados clon de la República Galáctica aprendieron a apuntar a las caderas, torsos, brazos y articulaciones de los B1 para su rápida destrucción. Sin embargo, un disparo en la cabeza es la única manera decisiva para desactivar a un droide B1 ya que, al carecer de órganos, pueden sobrevivir conservando únicamente el procesador situado a modo de cerebro. Los B1 fueron diseñados para la producción en masa barata. Como resultado de ello, eran muy frágiles y vulnerables, pero eran capaces de atacar en enjambre a un enemigo con su número enormemente superior. Otros modelos, como el Droideka, Superdroide de combate B2, luchador droide, y los droides de combate aereo B1, eran más caros y, como resultado menos difundidos pero mejores soldados. Los Droides de batalla utilizaban rifles bláster E-5, pistolas bláster y detonadores térmicos en combate. Los droides hablaban en un tono monótono y agudo, pero la voz variaba entre las unidades; en la época de la Batalla de Naboo y en algún momento durante las Guerras Clon sus voces fueron cambiadas de manera uniforme a una versión más aguda. Desempeño Los Droides B1 empleaban a menudo sofisticadas tácticas en la batalla. Marchaban en enormes filas o escuadrones simples. Durante las Guerras Clon la programación B1 comenzó a mostrar ciertas mejorías, sin embargo, su reacción en las batallas era a menudo lenta y la iniciativa, tal como se demostró, resultaba casi inexistente. El General Grievous, comandante del ejército droide, odiaba a los droides de batalla por su desventaja con respecto a los soldados clon de la República. A pesar de que parecían débiles, los B1 eran capaces de derribar a un enemigo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como se ve en la Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes donde los droides de batalla derrotaron físicamente a algunos soldados gungan. Tras implantarles la inteligencia artificial, muchos de los antiguos droides que originalmente eran dependientes en equipos de control desarrollado peculiaridades en su personalidad y tendencia a comentar demasiado su situación. Algunos modelos antiguos de droides de batalla B-1 fueron llevados al límite de su programación cuando se les asignaba nuevas tareas que llevaban a ciertas unidades a hablar sin parar en un intento de manejar el exceso de datos que se había colado en sus anticuados módulos lógicos. Historia Los B1 fueron utilizados por una variedad de gobiernos y fuerzas armadas. Incluso los contrabandistas eran conocidos por su uso, pero en cantidades pequeñas en comparación con los ejércitos galácticos de la Federación de Comercio. Invasión de Naboo Los Droides de batalla B1 se utilizaron ampliamente durante la Invasión de Naboo por el virrey Nute Gunray. Aunque los droides fueron estadísticamente débiles, con sus cifras abrumadoras fueron capaces de someter a los de Naboo y mantener el control de la superficie del planeta. La fuerza invasora de la Federación de Comercio estaba compuesto en su mayoría de B1, droidekas y otros vehículos mecanizados como AATs, MTTs, STAPs y los PAC. El "primitivo" Gran Ejército Gungan y la fuerza de invasión de la Federación de Comercio vigente en última instancia, lucharon abiertamente en la Batalla de las Llanuras Verdes. Aunque la naturaleza desigual de las tácticas de los gungans inicialmente planteaba un problema, la mayoría de posibilidades que ofrecía frente a la fría y monótona estrategia de los droides B1 y las otras máquinas resultó ser la carta del triunfo. El punto de inflexión y gracia salvadora de la Batalla de Naboo resultó ser la destrucción de la Nave de Control Droide por Anakin Skywalker. Después de que el ordenador central de control del ejército droide fue destruido, todas las unidades mecanizadas quedaron desactivadas, convirtiéndose en construcciones inanimadas, e inofensivas. Post Naboo Tras el cierre de la crisis de Naboo, la República Galáctica aprobó una ley que prohibía el uso de los ejércitos de droides y el desarrollo de hardware militar a la Federación de Comercio. La Federación de Comercio, sin embargo, volvió a poner sus investigaciones militares y centros de producción extra-Republicanos en territorios, como Geonosis. Durante ese tiempo, la Federación de Comercio comenzó a recuperarse de la ordenanza de la República y la increíble pérdida financiera desde el fiasco de Naboo. Los modelos existentes de droides de batalla fueron mejorados y nuevas generaciones de soldados fueron desarrollados, como el Super Droide de Combate. Los B1, sin embargo, fueron reestructurados y modernizados. Aprendiendo de la destrucción de la Nave de Control Droide de Naboo, la Federación de Comercio actualizo los B1 con centros de inteligencia a bordo independientes que podrían operar sin una señal maestra. Los centros esféricos de las Naves de Control de Droides también fueron rediseñados para operar en tierra, para que resultasen más fácil de defender. Guerras Clon Después de que la Federación de Comercio se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, se convirtieron en la mayor parte del Ejército Droide Separatista. Los B1 serían los soldados más comunes de la Confederación, con trillones de droides supuestamente producidos en serie en incontables mundos separatistas con fábricas. Por su torpeza, los droides de combate se ganaron el apodo que le pusieron los soldados clon: "hojalatas". Los Droides de combate B1 solían servir en las naves y buques de guerra: tripulaban torretas, trabajaban en consolas de ordenador y servían como seguridad a bordo del buque. Ellos participaron en muchas batallas, incluyendo, pero no limitado a, la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, la Batalla de Muunilinst, la Batalla de Cato Neimoidia, la Batalla de Coruscant, y la Batalla de Kashyyyk. También fueron utilizados para erradicar el clan de las Hermanas de la Noche en Dathomir.Los modelos de formación se utilizaron incluso en Kamino para las pruebas de la práctica de cadetes Clon. Tras la ejecución del Consejo Separatista por el nuevo aprendiz de Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, la mayoría, de los B1 se desactivaron. Sin embargo, algunos podrían ser reactivados para servir en los diversos restos confederados, como el controlador de Geonosis Gizor Dellso. Durante las Guerras Clon, el soldado CRA Prudii Skirata habló y logró "convencer" a un metalúrgico separatista importante para dar pistas vitales sobre la estructura metalúrgica de droides. Mediante la adición de 5% de carvanium extra a los droides a través de la computadora de la fábrica principal en Olanet, estos androides se derrumbaban al ser golpeado con cualquier arma. Los actos de sabotaje tuvieron tanto éxito que la tasa de muertes de soldados clon fue bajando entre 1:20 y 1:50 durante el primer año de las Guerras Clon. Post Guerras Clon Poco después de la Orden 66, los supervivientes Jedi Olee Starstone y Roan Shryne huyeron a Jaguada, una vieja base Separatista. El intento de contactar a los Jedi en Coruscant accidentalmente activó la guardia droide. Vader descubrió su posición, y envió tropas del planeta para destruirlos. Los Jedi usaron los androides activados para servir de retaguardia contra los soldados. Durante el auge del Imperio, algunos B1 se reactivaron y reprogramaron para el uso como droides de seguridad. En algún momento antes del 12 DBY, Gizor Dellso reactivó un ejército de droides en Mustafar. Poco después, la Legión 501 rápidamente destruyó el ejército y a Dellso en la Batalla de Mustafar. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los B1 sobrantes de las Guerras Clon en Geonosis fueron descubiertos por un piloto rebelde Wedge Antilles después de aterrizar de emergencia en su Ala-X. Varios soldados de asalto que habían aterrizado en el planeta en cápsulas de escape lograron destruir muchos droides web mediante el uso de blásters E y, finalmente, los droides cayeron ante una abrumadora batalla de blásters. Los otros B1 que no fueron desactivados fueron utilizados en el búnker de la Guardia de la Muerte, conocidos por accidentes en Tatooine, reductos Separatistas, los laboratorios de la pared de piedra y la bóveda de Borvo en Naboo, e incluso en Kashyyyk. Osaji Uhares reparo algunos y los uso como su guardaespaldas en Centares. Algunos de estos droides fueron utilizadas por piratas del Sol Negro en el búnker de la Guardia de la Muerte. El señor de la guerra Wittin Jawa utilizó uno como soldado de la plataforma Aerial individual para competir en los juegos de demolición de Jabba Desilijic Tiure . El droide IG-97 guarda un gran parecido con el droide de batalla B-1, a pesar de que se desarrollaron en Mecánicas Holowan tras de los planes del designio de sistemas Phlut que habían estado trabajando para el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico. Impacto en la Sociedad Galactica Se sabe que han sido fabricados versiones de juguete de los droides de batalla B1, pues el clon de Jango Fett, Boba Fett tenía algunos de ellos durante su juventud en Kamino. El uso extensivo de los B1 por la Confederación también ha contribuido a la desconfianza general de los droides de la sociedad galáctica durante el período imperial. Unidades Notables *3B3 *3B3-10 *3B3-1138 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *685 *BD-34 *DRN-38 *GWC-04 *Droide de batalla renegado *O.M.5 *Z23-Y75 *224 *OOM-9 Variaciones de diseño *Droide de combate aéreo *Droide de combate asesino *Droide de combate de asalto *Droide de combate conductor de AAT *Droide granada *Droide granadero *Droide de combate bombero *Droide sonda I-10 *Droide de combate espacial Entre bastidores Los droides de batalla B1 aparecieron por primera vez 1999 con el estreno de Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / cómic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''End Game'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / cómic / novela / novela juvenil *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Odds'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * * * *''Routine Valor'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómic / novela / novela juvenil / videojuego * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' * * *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire 30: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 33: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 4'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas thumb|Un droide de batalla ,como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' * *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Triplet Threat'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo (children's book)'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * }} Categoría:Variantes de la serie B Categoría:Droides Categoría:Droides de combate Categoría:Droides de la CSI Categoría:Productos por compañía Categoría:Droides de la Federación de Comercio